


KotD - Day Four

by Hsin (amoralisch)



Series: Have a Kevin of the Day [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralisch/pseuds/Hsin
Summary: The Day Kevin brought Caesar along – or Kevin's Rebound"You got yourself a dog?” “I did,” Kevin replied, smiling down on his new companion who was on his best behavior, making friends with Neil already. “You know, thought it might be good.”





	KotD - Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is a dog person imo.... another Day in the life of Kevin

– _The Day Kevin brought Caesar along_  
  


* * *

__  
  
**Kevin** : I’ll be there in 10!

**Neil** : okay

Neil tied his running shoes and grabbed his keys. “Andrew, I’m going for a run!” From his boyfriend came only a short, noncommittal reply. He had been busy with a new video game recently. This morning however, they both had read a post about Kevin that had gone viral on social media. ‘Kevin Day found his rebound!’ — Awfully soon after he had just broken up with Thea two weeks ago. Last night someone from his team had tweeted that single line and people went crazy about it. Kevin himself had not commented on it yet and Neil was more than a little curious. He went outside to wait for his friend.

Kevin, as usual, showed up on time for their run. What caught Neil’s eye though was the new furry companion at his side. Black and white with blue eyes, a husky stayed close on Kevin’s heels.

“Hey,” Kevin greeted cheerfully, no post-breakup depression detectable.

“Hey,” echoed Neil. The dog sat down right beside Kevin and looked up at them. Young, Neil thought, still almost a puppy. “You got yourself a dog?” He bent down and reached his hand out for the husky to sniff but found a still too big looking paw on top of his hand instead. He grinned and shook it a little.

“I did,” Kevin replied, smiling down on his new companion who was on his best behavior, making friends with Neil already. “You know, thought it might be good.”

“What’s his name?”  

“I don’t know yet,” Kevin said and scratched the back of his head. “He’s a rescue but they didn’t know his name, so they called him Kujo.” It was obvious that Kevin didn’t agree with that name for his dog. Neil thought his friend was already going over all those historical figures in his head. “They said he caused trouble with the previous owners, but you know… people get dogs for Christmas or something and then have no clue how to deal with them. He needs a crazy amount of exercise, it’s great!” The puppy was jumping up Kevin’s leg now, impatient to move on, tongue lolling to one side, right paw stretched up in the air. Kevin reached his hand down for a human to dog fist bump.

“I see.” Neil tried to imagine a little guy like Kujo here causing enough trouble or harm to justify someone getting rid of him. He couldn’t. But then he was a sucker for rescues himself and would never understand why people would treat their pets badly.

“Let’s go,” Kevin said and they made their way down the street. The husky was on a bright neon green leash but never left Kevin’s side, staying right in the middle of the two men, keeping pace with them.

“So… any ideas for names yet?” Neil had long ago gotten used to running with Kevin. The taller man’s long legs were eating up the distance effortlessly, but Neil’s pride wouldn’t take a blow by making him slow down to compensate for their difference in height. He just ran a little faster and his stamina allowed him to keep the conversation between them going.

“Some,” Kevin nodded. “Alexander, maybe, or Hannibal.”

“Wait, what? Like Hannibal the cannibal?” Neil was frowning down at the dog and Kevin looked at his friend in disbelieve. And people always accused him of having no general knowledge.

“No, like Hannibal the Carthaginian general who marched an army following war elephants from Iberia over the Pyrenees and the Alps into Italy during the Second Punic War.”

“Ah, that one,” Neil nodded, as if he had known all along. “Nerd,” he then muttered under his breath and Kevin rolled his eyes. “People would still think of Anthony Hopkins,” Neil insisted and Kevin thought he might have a point there.

“Napoleon?”

“He doesn’t look French or short.” Neil eyed the dog again.

“Napoleon’s height was average,” Kevin corrected him.

“Still, doesn’t look French to me,” Neil nitpicked and Kevin sighed.

“What about Caesar, then?” They rounded a corner and crossed the street to enter the park, picking up the pace a little now that there were no cars or other obstacles in their way anymore.

“I like that one actually.”

“Oh, I have the approval of the great Neil Josten whose cats are named Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat Mc… whatever it’s name is.”

“ _King_ Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.” Kevin still thought those names more than a little ridiculous.

“Yeah… that.”

“Jealous?” Neil chuckled a little, then shook his head. “So, Caesar then? —By the way, when Noah posted that about your rebound…”

“Yeah, he meant the dog. I brought him along yesterday, let him meet the team. They love him already.” Kevin grinned down at Caesar who seemed happy to run with them, bright eyed, vigilant but always attentive to his new master. “Why?”

“Had me worried there for a second. You just broke up with Thea after all.”

“Isn’t that the point of a rebound, though?” Kevin seemed entirely unconcerned, which gave Neil the feeling the perfect Exy couple had not been as perfect as they had wanted them to believe.  

“Maybe? I wouldn’t know. Seems like you found your perfect match though. Who’s taking care of him when you are playing away matches?”

“Private dog sitter. Great guy, brother of one of my teammates. He’s studying identifiable behavior patterns in aggressive dogs. It’s the same guy who told me about Caesar here.” Kevin tested his dog’s new name and was pleased. They ran up the hill and as usual sprinted the last stretch towards the lake, where they slowed down and took a break at the patio. Usually this was their place if there were matters to discuss that took a little too much attention to talk them over during a run. They had come here many times, talking about problems with their teams, the unwanted attention of the media, rarely about private matters or their pasts.

“He doesn’t tire, does he?” Neil observed amazed. Caesar sat down next to him, panting a little to cool down, but didn’t seem tired yet. His attention was on the swans and ducks on the lake. Neil thought about having a dog who could run with him everyday. He met Kevin only twice a week and Andrew usually declined his invitations to come along.

“Eventually. I’ve been working on his stamina. He likes to run but he’s also pretty clever when it comes to tricks. He learnt giving fist bumps on our first evening together. We are working on ‘speak’ right now.” Caesar turned his head towards Kevin when he heard him say ‘speak’, knowing the command even though he hadn’t figured out what it meant yet, it still got his attention. _Clever little guy_ , Neil thought. _Yeah_ , _a perfect match for Kevin_. His friend always stroke him as a dog person, valuing unconditional loyalty, and a breed like this one would surely be able to keep up with Kevin’s endless energy.

“If the cats like him you can bring him over when you are busy,” he offered.

“If the cats like him? Don’t you mean Andrew?” Kevin laughed and petted his new companion’s head affectionately.

“Andrew? He’ll love him. He might not tell you that though.” They thought about the goalkeeper. Andrew liked animals in general, even though he didn’t talk about it. They liked him too, which lead to those unexpected cute little moments Andrew would straight out deny had ever happened afterwards.  

“Yeah, sounds like him.” Caesar was rubbing his head against Kevin’s leg and the striker bent down and humored him by petting him some more, rubbing his ears. “Caesar,” he called, starting to familiarize his dog with his new name. He had never called him Kujo, knowing he wouldn’t keep the name. Caesar looked up at him, waiting for a command. “Caesar, speak.” Authority came naturally to Kevin and the dog would easily accept his leadership. Caesar fidgeted a little, unsure what Kevin wanted of him. “Speak,” Kevin repeated and when the tension got too high Caesar let out a little whine. “Close enough,” Kevin chuckled and petted his companion some more.

“I’ve never seen you so kind while teaching,” Neil teased and Kevin shrugged.

“He’s young,” he made excuses. “He wants to learn and I need to figure out how to teach him right.”

“So there is hope for your future history students after all,” Neil grinned. “They might not hate Mr. Day and his notorious teaching methods.”

“Kids love me,” Kevin frowned.

“Kids love Kevin Day the unbeaten Exy striker. People get fooled by your media acts. You are still an asshole on the court.”

“And look how that turned out for you, Josten.” Now it was Neil’s turn to shrug.

“Yeah, I’m not complaining. I can deal with it. I’m not a kid though.” He crouched down and the husky turned towards him, rightfully expecting more attention and affection. When he got both from the young backliner he nearly pushed him over while jumping up with his front paws onto Neil’s knees and licking his face. Neil laughed and turned his head away.

“Caesar,” Kevin rebuked his dog. “Down.”

“It’s fine,” Neil chuckled while Caesar let himself be pushed back to the ground into a sitting position.

“No, it’s not. He’s going to get bigger.” Kevin gave a short, low whistle. “Down.” And Caesar lay down at his feet. “Good boy.”

Later that night Neil sat on the couch next to Andrew and watched his boyfriend’s digital avatar run through an amazing looking fantasy world. While Andrew entered another dungeon Neil checked his phone. Matt had forwarded him some pictures from Kevin’s Intagram account. ‘True Love’ The striker had commented below, a nasty hit in Thea’s direction. He had uploaded a series of pictures of him playing with Caesar, and the combination of Kevin Day showing affection in the cutest of ways, cuddling a young husky with strikingly beautiful blue eyes in front of the camera made the fans go crazy and the comment section explode. Neil smirked and handed the phone to Andrew who thumbed through the pictures. The goalkeeper scoffed and wrote a comment below the last one where Kevin was playfully biting Caesar while they were both on the young man’s bed. Andrew tossed the phone back into Neil’s lap and resumed his game.

‘Always knew you were gay’ The auburn-haired young man frowned down at his phone. “You know that’s my account.” A smirk tore at the corners of Andrew’s mouth. Already the fans were commenting on his —well Andrew’s post. Even Matt sent him another text.

**Matt** : omg Neil!

Followed by an emoji that was crying tears of laughter.

“You know, half the time it isn’t even my fault people call me savage.” It was true. Half of the posts on his social media accounts that got the most attention were written by Andrew. The goalkeeper’s own accounts were almost dead because he almost never bothered to post something there.

“And half of it is,” was Andrew’s only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> more KotD on my tumblr


End file.
